Question: In how many ways can I choose 2 cooks on a backpacking trip with 8 people if any of the 8 people may be cooks?
Solution: Since the order that we choose the cooks in doesn't matter, we can choose 2 of them out of 8 trip members in $\binom{8}{2}=\boxed{28}$ ways.